


Hickey

by MaahHeim



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Curiosity, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, gilkidu, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaahHeim/pseuds/MaahHeim
Summary: Enkidu is acting strangely and Gilgamesh wants to get to the bottom of it. In the end, it all comes down to a... hickey?
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Hickey

The last rays of the sun shone on Enkidu's body as they lazily leaned on a window in Gilgamesh's office. As a being who can fly, the height did not bother them…

But something else most definitely _did_.

Gilgamesh had noticed that, since coming back from town, his dear friend had been deep in thought. They didn't seem to be paying attention to their surroundings and they had barely given any attention to Gilgamesh himself.

It was unusual for Enkidu to act like that, and it made the King slightly worried. Could it be that something had happened in town? In his Uruk? Something that would bother Enkidu so much— what could it be?

Gilgamesh would have liked to ask, but he had no time with Siduri coming forth with new issues all the time. Thus, the king of Uruk decided to patiently wait until the end of his work day to talk to his friend.

As the day drew to a close, Gilgamesh got more and more anxious. The green eyes of Enkidu were looking far into distance. This was not unusual since the forests were up ahead and Enkidu was fond of them, but… Something was wrong. _What could it be?_

As he read another report, Gilgamesh clenched his fist. _Could somebody have harmed them?_ _No, not Enkidu. There's no one here who could. But- said some harmful things, maybe?_

Gilgamesh was so distracted that Siduri took the last report from his hands without him noticing. She then left for the day, and before he knew it, it was just him and Enkidu in the room.

"Hah!", Gilgamesh stood up, realizing for once that they were alone. His voice took Enkidu away from their own world, and the creation of the gods turned their head to look at the King, a soft smile upon their face.

"Another work day is over." Enkidu said. Behind them, the stars were beginning to fill the sky, and the lights of Uruk had been turned on by its citizens. For a second, Gilgamesh admired the sight of his friend against that sacred background. Then he remembered, he had to ask Enkidu what was wrong.

Before he could, Enkidu floated to stand next to him:

"Hey, Gil. I am curious about something."

Gilgamesh simply nodded and let out a inquisitive "hm" so Enkidu knew that he was listening.

"Today, in town…", Enkidu began to say.

He knew it. Gilgamesh knew something had happened in the city. If somebody had harmed Enkidu in any way, he would have to prepare a fitting punishment for the mongrel.

"I talked to a girl."

A girl?

"A girl?" Gilgamesh asked out loud. Had a girl offended them? Did they fall for a girl? Gilgamesh was anxious to know the answer, but the calm manner of his friend's speech – that the King was so fond of – did nothing to reveal the mystery.

"Yes. A woman, actually.", Enkidu explained, "I was just strolling around town when I saw her taking care of some kids."

Gilgamesh had no idea where this was going now. Thus, he waited.

"And then I realized she had a huge bruise on her neck. I got worried and approached her, asking if she had been harmed by somebody, or if she had gotten herself hurt. It seemed painful, so I didn't understand how she could be so cheerful with the kids while standing the pain."

"Hm." Gilgamesh mumbled.

"She got… Extremely embarrassed that I pointed it out." Enkidu said, frowning slightly, "And explained to me that it was her husband that gave her that. So I asked where he was, so I could bring him to get his punishment… But she then said that it was not that he was hurting her, it was pleasurable."

 _Oh_. _So_ that _'s what happened_.

"I couldn't understand how something like a bruise could be pleasurable. I thought about it a lot, but how could you be aroused by something that seems so painful?"

Gilgamesh laughed. Enkidu slowly learning new things and being confused by them was rather amusing. _Rather cute, even._

The King was also relieved that it was not something serious.

"You fool," Gilgamesh said, still laughing, "This bruise you saw is called a 'hickey', and it is a common occurrence between couples."

"A _hickey_." Enkidu repeated, testing how the word sounded, "But how could this hickey be pleasurable and not painful?"

Gilgamesh waved his hand in a dismissive way:

"It is nothing to worry about. And not a reason to punish somebody."

Enkidu looked at Gilgamesh as if they weren't convinced.

"So how should I know when something is a hickey and not a bruise from a violent act?" Enkidu insisted, refusing to drop the subject.

Gilgamesh sighed.

"Usually, if it's a bruise on the neck, it's most likely a hickey. But people can leave hickeys in other places too. Like thighs, or shoulders, belly, chest… It's usually not so big of a bruise when it's a hickey. And even if there's too many and therefore lots of bruises, they're scattered. You make them with your mouth, so it's easy to identify the differences in size." The King quickly explained. He knew he had to; Enkidu wouldn't let it go otherwise.

"With your mouth…" Enkidu mumbled, "I think I understand better now."

Gilgamesh nodded. Now that he knew everything was fine and done for, he just wanted to relax. He was more tired than usual because of all the worrying.

"Let's ask for some wine and-", he began to say, but was quickly interrupted:

"But I still don't understand how it can be pleasurable," Enkidu said, still seeming deep in thought. They hadn't even listened to what Gilgamesh had said, "Gil… Can you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Yes," Enkidu simply said, "Give me a hickey."

Gilgamesh stood there for a second, looking at his friend. He believed that, in his explanation, he was clear when saying that it was something that _couples_ did. But Enkidu, of course, seemed unbothered by it.

Noticing that Gilgamesh hadn't reacted to their request, Enkidu pushed their hair away from the left side of their neck, inviting the King again.

Seeing that, Gilgamesh, to his own surprise, walked up to his friend without saying a word. A second ago, he had thought about reminding Enkidu that hickeys were something for couples to do…

But for some reason, he just didn't feel like doing that anymore.

Well, it was nothing more than a hickey.

The King approached the green-haired creation of the gods. Enkidu, on the other hand, waited in expectation to have his curiosity finally sated.

Then, in an elegant movement, Gilgamesh's right hand pulled Enkidu's tunic down their shoulder. Meanwhile, his left hand pulled their face up slightly so that Enkidu's neck was fully exposed.

"Gil…?" Enkidu asked in surprise. The moment they did, Gilgamesh's mouth reached their neck, and they unwillingly let out a moan: "Mhmmn-"

The unexpected moan and the sudden touches almost made Enkidu push Gilgamesh away. Not because they disliked it, but because they were suddenly feeling things they didn't expect to feel.

Then again, Enkidu had been the one who asked Gil to do it, so it would be rude and illogical to stop him now. Therefore, they simply closed their eyes, experiencing the feelings that Gilgamesh provided.

As Enkidu learned to accept with what they were feeling, Gilgamesh, who obliged to help his friend, avidly sucked on his neck. The King didn't expect to like his friend's skin so much - from this close, Enkidu smelled like petrichor.

Yes - they had the pleasant smell that came from the earth when the first raindrops reached it. Gilgamesh only realized how intoxicating it was when, unaware of his own actions, his left hand went straight to Enkidu's nape, entangling itself in their hair and pulling their body even closer than it was already.

Answering the movement to maintain their balance, Enkidu took a step forward, and was quickly enveloped by the warmth of the King's skin. But Enkidu hardly had any time to process it, as Gilgamesh's right hand had moved from their shoulder to their waist, pressing it furtherly.

As Gilgamesh hand enamored his waist, Enkidu felt goosebumps. Their skin being sucked and kissed; their body being touched… Only then did it click:

 _Pleasure_. The pleasure the woman in Uruk had told him about.

Just as Enkidu realized that, Gilgamesh seemed to regain his sense of self and realized his own actions upon his friend. In calculated movement, he gently let go of both his friend's waist and nape, and took a step back.

Enkidu's face was red, and they were out of breath. They pulled their tunic's left side back to where it should be, staring the floor as if in deep thought again.

Gilgamesh cleared his throat and then, as if he hadn't done anything more than what he had been asked to do, simply asked:

"Do you understand what hickeys are now, Enkidu?"

They finally looked at Gilgamesh with a blank face, as if everything had truly been 'just out of curiosity'.

Gilgamesh wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Yes," They replied.

Gilgamesh nodded. The subject was over, and he decided to be relieved by that. The King wasn't sure what happened to him for a second there… Or maybe he was- But it was nothing to worry about. He just needed to ask Siduri for some wine to forget the whole incident.

" _Umu_ ", Gilgamesh mumbled, mostly talking to himself, "Anyone who gets a hickey from a King should be honored."

Enkidu touched their neck, once again seeming deep in thought. Gilgamesh didn't notice it this time, since he was deep in thought himself, and promptly said:

"Should we ask for some wine, then?"

"Yes," Enkidu replied immediately, as if he hadn't listened to the question at all, "but first, Gil, can I try to give you a hickey too?"

Gilgamesh then looked at them. A part of him wished to see innocence in Enkidu's eyes, so that he could tell them off…

But there was absolutely nothing resembling innocence in their eyes. They knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

"Your curiosity has no limits, does it, Enkidu?" Gilgamesh said, even though he knew this was no longer a matter of curiosity.

He sighed, accepting his own feelings at the same time he understood Enkidu accepted theirs, and said:

"Come, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LGBT COMMUNITY
> 
> This is my first Gilkidu fic! English is not my native language so, as always, I’m pretty insecure about how it turned out. The they/them use was quite complicated tbh *sobs*. A friend did some proof-reading because he’s an angel (Thanks, Can. He doesn’t even know what Fate is. Thanks for always reading my anime/gay shit). 
> 
> Anyway, regarding this fic, I like to think that, while Gilgamesh was worried about Enkidu, Siduri was worried about the both of them :’) Like “What the fuck? did those gays have a fight or something?”. I imagine that when there’s miscommunication between Gilkidu, Siduri is always like “oh the gays are at it again”.
> 
> Anyway, this was really self-indulgent, so bear with me. I was watching some seiyuu videos and there was this one in particular (of Kishou and Shimono) where Shimono was talking about how Kishou gave him a hickey on his birthday as a present or some shit and I was like. Hm. Yeah. Hickeys and gays. Then this fic somewhat came to existence. 
> 
> I’m talking a lot because I’m nervous. Anyway. More Gilkidu for all of us, because it’s so good it makes me want to cry every single day of my life. Peace out.


End file.
